Jackie's Journey To Eleanor's House
Jackie's Journey To Eleanor's House is the 9th episode of Jackie Guida: The Series from Season 1. It's also a 100-minute episode and a reminiscent sequel to Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion. Synopsis Late after Christmas, Jackie and her friends embark on a neighborhood journey to retrieve Eleanor's presents and surprises at Eleanor's House. Plot The episode starts off at the beach where Keira tries to get away from angry waves and exits the beach. Through the bushes, Keira sees Melissa planning a bike race for Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion, but Keira gets angry and runs out of her backyard. Melissa turns around and Jackie waves at Keira in excitement. Jackie starts to make an announcement that she and her friends are going to ride their bikes across the street since it's the first bike race. "KEIRA!" yelled Craig, at Keira's House next to the gate. "Get over here! You have shorts on! It's still wintertime, will ya'?" Keira runs back to her house to get changed. After Keira gets changed to go outside, she runs back to Jackie's House to join the bike race with the friends. Jackie gives Keziah and Fushion her promises to behave in the bike race, but Fushion refuses and did so. Melissa has helmets for Jackie's friends and they are too small for them. "I already have my helmet on," said Jackie, "We're about to start the race and more friends are coming." Melissa accepts the request and waves goodbye to Jackie as she goes back inside. Far from Jackie's House, Will and Eleanor are riding their bikes toward their house and Kate waves goodbye to them as she goes back inside. Keziah points at Will and Eleanor arriving at Jackie's House as they got here on time. At Keira's House, Michelle walks outside and Keira wants her Razor scooter so she can join the bike race with Jackie's friends. Michelle notices that Keira had her scooter for a long time, but Keira had it few years ago and Craig steps outside and Keira technically had her Razor scooter for few years. After Michelle and Craig left and went back inside, Jackie starts the bike race by saying, "On your marks, get set-- GO!" and all her friends raced down above Mill Street. Jackie also mentions that she and her friends will be comforting Opal the outside cat. Keziah had unintentionally cheated the race as Jackie points at her and screams. Michelle found Keira's old Razor scooter and Keira thanked her as Michelle goes back inside. Now Keira has her Razor scooter, Jackie checks her into the bike race. "Say Hello to my new friend," said Fushion, in between bike races. Jackie refuses and explains that there's no new friend in the bike race. Fushion gets angry and Jackie turns to her friends to talk about they will have cat movements to go into the cats' butts. Eleanor gets disgusted over Jackie's conversation. After the bike race, Jackie gets her friends' attention about how the race was developed and whenever they won or lost in the race would be the winner or loser. Eleanor impresses Jackie's attention. "How about we'll take a break?" asked Eleanor. "That's the secret shortcut!" exclaimed Jackie, pointing at the cat room. "Let's all go inside!" All of Jackie's friends cheered as they go inside the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie and her friends put her jackets next to the unplugged TV. "Let's balance some tricks on the exercise balancer!" announced Jackie, "Let's do it!" Eleanor takes her turn first, Will takes his turn next, as Fushion likes his balancing. "Thank you, my best friend," said Will. Jackie takes her turn finally, and all her friends laughed so hard that they were about to fall and faint. "Stop what you're doing!" yelled Melissa, after she bursts into the cat room, making an upset smile. "If you balance without permission, anyone will get hurt. Be very careful." "Can we pet the cats?" asked Eleanor. Melissa angrily answers Eleanor's question and decides to take a break. After Melissa leaves the cat room, Jackie excitedly sees her cats laying on their seats, and she touches Jean's fur parts to make her smile. After Jackie and her friends spend much time in the cat room, Jackie sees her parents relaxing in the living room, but her mother leaves the room. "Jackie Guida, what did I just say?" asked Melissa, in a rude voice and smiles neutrally. "What are you supposed to stay?" Jackie sits down and explains that she and her friends are in the cat room earlier, and they have to keep riding their bikes. "That's fine!" said Melissa, "Don't go any farther from our house!" Jackie then stands up and started to leave the house. "Be careful, Jack!" yelled Melissa, as she dismisses her. "Don't get hurt!" "I won't!" yelled Jackie, as she leaves her house to her to explore with her friends, and Melissa closed all the doors. Jackie and her friends started to ride their bikes toward Eleanor's House with a bunch of puddles at the beginning of Cove Road. When the friends are trying to make it faster, Jackie's pants accidentally got splashed by one of the puddles. "I gotta change my pants," said Jackie to herself, as she gets off her bike and takes her helmet off. "I'll be back, guys!" she said as she runs away. Now Eleanor, Keziah, and Keira lost Jackie after Will and Fushion go inside Eleanor's House. "Jackie?" asked Eleanor to herself, "What just happened to her?" Keziah turns to Eleanor. "What happened to Jackie, Keziah?" asked Eleanor, as she talks about losing Jackie. Keziah didn't hear Eleanor. "Jackie is lost," begged Eleanor, "She went back to her house because her pants got soaked, and now she's gone. Where is she?" Keziah doesn't reply and gets into a argument. Eleanor begs Keziah to find Jackie, and they and Keira did so. Eleanor, Keziah, and Keira set off to find Jackie, but Jackie is not behind the bushes. "I just told you we're looking for Jackie," cried Keziah, "And plus, we don't have much time!" "We have time, Kez!" yelled Eleanor. Keziah groans in loudness and anger. As soon as Eleanor, Keziah, and Keira are back at Eleanor's House, they still forget about Jackie, who's trying to change her pants. "You forgot your homework at Jackie's House last night, Eleanor," said Keziah, and Eleanor must been forgetting about it. Eleanor decides to run and get her last night homework from Jackie's House. A few minutes later, Eleanor returns with her homework to show Keziah. Then, Jackie returns with new pants and Eleanor and Keziah forgot about her. "I was changing my pants," said Jackie, "after it got splashed by a puddle toward your house, Eleanor. I was riding my bike and now my pants are wet." "And it must be the easiest way to get into my house," repiled Eleanor. "How about we'll go inside my house for a play date?" Jackie cheered and asks Eleanor if she and her friends will go inside now. Eleanor replies and all the friends go inside Eleanor's House for a fun play date. In Eleanor's House, Eleanor's mother sees Jackie, her daughter, Keziah, and Keira standing behind her and nicely greets them. "What's your name?" asked Keira, trying to know what her name is. "My name is Kate," the mother said, "And I'm Eleanor's mom." Jackie introduces herself to Eleanor's mom, Kate with Keziah and Keira. Kate gets the girls' names and they are nice. "Guys," said Eleanor, turning to her friends. "Did you introduce to my mom?" "Mm-hmm," answered Jackie, "We first met your mom today." Eleanor gives Jackie, Keziah and Keira examples, including Fortnite, watching TV, or do activities. "I have an idea!" said Jackie, "How about we'll play Fortnite on your TV?" Eleanor thought that is a great choice and leads Jackie, Keziah and Keira to her TV on Will's Xbox to play Fortnite. After Jackie, Eleanor, Keziah and Keira play Fortnite, Eleanor decides to go to YouTube. Jackie noticed the video where Collins Key made a watermelon ring. Eleanor presses "OK" on her remote and the video Jackie is talking about appears. After Jackie, Eleanor, Keziah and Keira watch YouTube, Eleanor was about to go to Netflix. "Eleanor, who's Kate?" asked Jackie, noticing "Kate" as a Netflix profile. "Who's Kate?" "My Mom!" yelled Eleanor. "Who's Michael?" asked Keira, "I don't know who Michael is." "He's my brother." said Eleanor. "He the eldest child in my family. We're little, he's big." Eleanor then presses on Alexa & Katie as a hit TV show. After Jackie, Eleanor, Keziah and Keira watch 2 episodes of Alexa & Katie, they go to Eleanor's room to discover presents and surprises Eleanor got from Christmas. "Excuse me," said Jackie, begging Kate for something. "Do you have a piano for me to play with?" Kate answers Jackie's question and it's Eleanor's piano. "Thank you," said Jackie, "Now, I can play it." Jackie deals with Eleanor's piano, while the others deal with Eleanor's stuff from Christmas. Keziah touches Eleanor's unicorn slime. "Ew!" yelped Keziah, "That touches like unicorn poop!" "Keziah, leave my stuff alone!" said Eleanor, as she stops Keziah for touching her stuff. Jackie then plays "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" on Eleanor's piano. After the song, Kate was very impressed by Jackie's piano lesson and became her famous skill to practice it anytime. Jackie decides to get a Christmas coloring page from Eleanor's drawer and she did so. "Thank you for the presents," said Jackie, proudly. "You're the best family member ever!" "You're welcome, my sweetheart," repiled Kate. After the fun play date in Eleanor's House, Dan makes a routine. "Alright, guys," announced Dan, "I want everyone to go home. My brother is coming in an hour, we're going to eat dinner, we have a lot of things to do." Dan then dismisses all Will and Eleanor's friends as Keziah and Fushion leave the house first. Jackie and Keira are the last ones to leave Eleanor's House. Keira starts riding her scooter. "Keira! Keira! Wait for me!" yelled Jackie, as she puts her Christmas coloring page in her bike pocket for safety. As soon as Jackie and Keira got home, Keira decides to run with Jackie into the magic, swirling hole, mirroring the inside of Jackie's House. They both jumped down. "Mommy! Mommy!" cried Jackie, after she jumped home. Melissa missed her daughter so much as she puts her hand on her brain, pretending to be sick. "I went to Eleanor's House," said Jackie, "introduced her mom, Kate, played Fortnite on the Xbox, watched YouTube and Netflix, and I played on her piano." You did?" asked Melissa, "What song did you play on her piano?" Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is the song Jackie played on her piano and explains that she took piano lessons for a long time. "Jackie, I'm so proud of you," said Melissa, stupendously. "I just can't believe of how you played that song on Eleanor's piano so hard. I loved it." "Honey!" yelled Sam, talking in the shower. "Are we just 3 of us in this house?" Melissa has 1 visitor in this house. "Why are you holding your brain?" asked Keira. "I don't feel well," muttered Melissa, "I have dangerous situations while I'm driving my car, and I'm in pain. And the type of pain is Astrocytoma. Do you know what that means?" "No." "It's a type of brain cancer that includes car accidents, or something related to the pain." Cast *Jackie Guida *Keziah Patterson *Fushion Patterson *Keira Kiger *Eleanor Lawson *Will Lawson *Opal (Mentioned) *Bubblegum *Jean *Kate Wistar *Dan Wistar (debut) *Fluffy *Melissa Guida *Sam Guida Songs *Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Piano Version) Trivia *This is the 1st movie episode of the series. It's also a 100-minute episode. *This is the 1st episode that lasted over 60 minutes. *This is also the 1st episode to have a lot of characters, including Kate and Dan as Eleanor's parents. *Fushion Patterson is unnamed and debuted in this episode, as Jackie's huffy friend and Keziah's older brother. *This is the final episode to premiere in 2018. *This episode premiered before New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. *It is unknown if Jackie invites Keziah and Fushion (unnamed) to the bike race at the beginning of the episode. *Kate Wistar and Dan Wistar only appear in Part 2 of this episode. *The inside of Eleanor's House is revealed in this episode. *Eleanor leads Jackie, Keziah, and Keira around the tour inside Eleanor's House. *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is the song Jackie played on Eleanor's piano. *Goof: An Dora the Explorer episode called "Dora Saves The Mermaids" was accidentally show up and had the song called "Cleanup Song". ** Also, while Jackie, Eleanor, Keziah and Keira are inside Eleanor's House, you can see the Kigers' car driving pass the house as the song disappears. *At the end of the episode, after Keira gives Melissa a hug and a kiss, Melissa doesn't say "Bye" to Keira, she instead says "I'll see you later". **Keira also doesn't say "Happy New Year" to Melissa in this episode either. *A mini-sized episode after this called "Jackie's New Year's Day Celebration" is declined because of Keira, not featured in the cast since she's celebrating somewhere else without appearing in this episode, and also the directors did not make a trilogy during New Year's Day. Category:Season 1 Category:2018 Category:Movies Category:Winter Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Eleanor Category:Episodes with Will